When Moon Fall Asleep
by Blukang Blarak
Summary: Matahari terbenam, Two moons yang jauh namun begitu dekat, pertempuran antara kiri dan kanan, saling tarik menarik, mencoba mangulur waktu. Hei! kami bukan binatang! FIRST FANFIC, salam kenal saya author newbi. / PROLOGUE


Crossover Harry Potter x Kuroshitsuji

By ©Twins Deevil and DikaDeevil

"When Moon Fall Asleep"

DraRry and SebasCiel

Au SemiCannon

PROLOGUE

_Suatu yang abadi adalah ada_

_Jalan menempuhnya adalah rumit_

_Namun cara pintasnyan adalah dengan memisahkan dua elemen bulan purnama._

_Cara legendaris yang disebut_

_Xionist Skylox_

Tap...Tap...Tap...

Suara langkah bergaung memenuhi lorong suram itu. Tak ada yang bersuara dari dua orang manusia. Ah, bukan **hanya **satu orang manusia sedang yang satunya lagi adalah sesosok demon atau iblis yang berwujud _butler _tampan bernama Tanaka, sedang sang manusia adalah tuannya yang bernama Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Tangan kanan atau lebih dikenal sebagai _anjing_ sang ratu.

"Tanaka,"panggil bocah bernama Ciel itu.

"Yes, my lord."jawab Tanaka, patuh.

"Apakah Earl Potter juga akan datang?"tanya Ciel sembari masih berjalan.

"Beliau akan datang, bersama dengan butlernya."kata Tanaka.

Keduanya kembali terdiam, menyusuri lorong sepi. Kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu mahoni cantik. Ciel mengetuk daun pintu itu beberapa kali dengan sopan santun yang patut diacungi jempol.

"Masuk,"suara penuh wibawa itu terdengar cukup jelas dari luar.

Kkrrriieeett...

Ciel mendorong pintu dengan mantap, kemudian berjalan masuk. Tanaka dibelakangnya mengikuti –setelah menutup kembali pintunya-. Kemudian sang Earl muda itu membungkuk hormat.

"Saya menghadap sesuai perintah yang mulia."katanya.

"Duduklah Earl Phantomhive. Kita mulai saja perbincangan ini, karena masih ada hal yang harus kuurusi."kata sang ratu ramah, namun tersirat sedikit nada sombong pada perkataannya.

Lagi-lagi Ciel membungkuk hormat, kemudian dia duduk dihadapan sang ratu, di samping Earl Potter. Sahabat baiknya.

"Nah, sebelumnya apakah kalian telah mendapatkan informasi mengenai Voldermort beserta percobaannya, Xionist Skylox?"tanya Ratu Victoria, to the point.

Ciel dan Earl Potter saling tatap. Sedikit terkejut dengan gaya bicara ratu yang baru ini, biasanya ratu mereka akan memulainya dengan basa-basi, setelah itulah mereka berbicara serius.

Suasana hening. Tapi kemudian, Earl Potter lah yang terlebih dahulu menjawab.

"Masalah Voldermort serta organisasinya yang bernama Death Eater, kami belum bisa melacak tempatnya tetap berada Yang Mulia, karena dia terus saja berpindah tempat dengan penyamaran yang berbeda-beda. Sedangkan, mengenai Xionist Skylox, menurut para ilmuwan terdahulu dan dengan ditunjang dengan informasi yang bisa kami percaya. Xionist Skylox adalah semacam cairan mirip timah, yang dapat membuat sel manusia _bermutasi_, serta membuat orang yang dapat menanamkannya dapat _hidup abadi_ jika mendapatkan _orang-orang _yang _terpilih_ yang dapat menyerap tenaga dari Xionist Skylox."kata Earl Potter, sembari membaca data yang ada dikertas yang sebelumnya di berikan oleh _butler_nya.

"Dan, dari hasil data-data yang lain, kami mendapat informasi bahwa sudah dua puluh orang anggota keluarga bangsawan yang tersebar di seluruh Inggris menghilang. Disusul oleh penemuan mayat Earl Lux, di bawah _**London Bridge**_."kata Ciel.

Sang Ratu terdiam, wajahnya terlihat serius sekaligus 'agak' kalut. Tangannya terpaut satu sama lain, sedang matanya menerawang ke arah pintu masuk. Kemudian Sang Ratu menghela nafas tajam, kedua maniknya menatap tajam Ciel dan Earl Potter secara bergantian.

"Earl Phantomhive dan Earl Potter. Kalian adalah orang-orang kepercayaanku. Dan itu berarti kalian harus mengabdi padaku _seumur hidup_ kalian. Mengerti?"kata Sang Ratu.

"Mengerti yang mulia."jawab keduanya serempak.

"Dan mulai sekarang, aku perintahkan pada kalian _**untuk tidak mencintai siapapun kecuali orang-orang yang sudah aku pilih. Menaati semua perintahku dan harus kalian tanamkan dalam pikiran baik-baik. KALIAN ADALAH ANJINGKU YANG SETIA, KALIAN ADALAH ORANG-ORANGKU YANG AKAN MENURUTI SEMUA YANG AKU KATAKAN! CAMKAN ITU BAIK-BAIK!**_"

Ciel dan Earl Potter terdiam, keduanya tampak ragu sesaat.

"Yes, My Lord."Keduanya menjawab mantap, tidak lama kemudian.

"Bagus,"kata Sang Ratu puas."Sekarang, kembalilah kalian kekediaman masing-masing. Dan teruskanlah penyelidikan kalian, dan kembalilah kesini jika kalian telah melaksanakan tugas untuk menumpas gerapak Voldermort."perintah sang ratu.

_Ketika purnama sempurna..._

_Maka terbagilah bulan menjadi dua..._

_Bulan merah kembar, tanda dimulainya 'masa' yang baru..._

Ciel beberapa kali menghela nafas berat, tangannya mengaduk-aduk makanan di depannya tanpa nafsu. Sedang orang yang berada di depannya juga terlihat tidak bersemangat namun masih tetap memakan makanannya secara perlahan.

"Dasar nenek sihir tua."maki Ciel, pelan."Kenapa harus kita yang dia kekang coba."

Orang di seberangnya hanya tersenyum kecut. Enggan berkomentar lebih dari Sang Earl muda didepannya.

"Oh, ayolah 'Rry. Bagaimana dengan kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan anak dari Malfoy itu. Cobalah sedikit berpikir tentangnya."oceh Ciel.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Rry' itu, terdiam. Wajah yang tadinya terlihat bersahabat menjadi murung.

"Aku tidak tahu,"jawabnya singkat,"Dilain pihak, aku sangat mencintainya melebihi apapun. Tapi di sisi lain, ini adalah perintah dari ratu. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikannya. Dan bagaimana juga dengan kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan Michaelist muda itu?"

Wajah Ciel berubah merah,"Da-darimana kamu tahu hubunganku dengan Sebastian, Harry?"tanyanya setengah menahan malu setengan takjub.

Harry terkekeh, sungguh polos Earl satu ini."Semua orang telah mengetahuinya dengan baik, seperti mereka mengetahui hubungaku dengan Draco, Ciel."

"Yah,"kata Ciel,"Sama sepertimu. Aku sangat mencintainya, 'Rry. Sangat mencintainya, walaupun kadang dia membuatku sangat kesal dengan perangainya yang aneh itu."

Keduannya terdiam, menatap bola mata, satu sama lain. Emerald dan Azure. Dua permata indah dari dalam bumi.

"Tampaknya, masalah akan segera datang."lirih Ciel, mata azurenya menatap langit sore yang merona indah.

_Satu diantaranya adalah 'benar'_

_Sedang satunya lagi adalah 'salah'_

_Hidup adalah satu keping _

_Diantaranya harus mati_

_Jadi manakah yang akan 'mati'?_

_Dan yang mana yang akan terus 'hidup'_

_Pilihlah yang mana yang harus kalian pilih_

'_benar' ataukah 'salah'?_


End file.
